The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting articles, in particular cigarette groups, having an endless conveyor which has carry-along elements directed transversely to the conveying plane.
With operating speeds increasing, the transportation of sensitive articles, for example cigarette groups as the contents of a cigarette pack, is problematic. The articles or cigarette groups, which are gripped by carry-along elements, are subjected to the action of comparatively high forces at the moment they are received by a carry-along element of the conveyor. Likewise problematic are the forces which act on the conveyor and/or carry-along elements when the conveying direction is changed abruptly. In the case of an endless is conveyor, this applies, in particular, to the region of deflection around wheels, rollers or the like.
The object of the invention is to design and/or to control conveyors for sensitive articles such that forces which occur when articles which are to be transported are gripped and/or the movement direction changes (abruptly) are reduced.
In order to achieve this object, the apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the carry-along elements are fastened moveably on the endless conveyor and can be moved relative to the endless conveyor by guide means such that, when an article is received and/or the direction of the endless conveyor is changed, the carry-along elements immediately execute a movement counter to the conveying direction and preferably, following that with a return movement corresponding to the conveying direction.
This configuration or operation of the conveyor achieves the situation where, the moment an article, for example a cigarette group, is received, the carry-along elements have a lower conveying speed and thus transmitted reduced forces to the article. Once the article has been received, the carry-along element is moved back into the starting or normal position. The procedure is similar when the carry-along elements, for example by virtue of deflection of the endless conveyor, undergoes an abrupt change in direction as it moves.
This is followed by the execution of a counter movement, thus a return movement of the carry-along element pointing in the conveying direction, which is effected by a corresponding configuration of the guide means.
In an advantageous embodiment, the endless conveyor is a belt conveyor, in particular a toothed belt, on the outside of which the carry-along elements are provided. Each carry-along element is fastened moveably, namely tiltably, on the (toothed) belt, a certain elastic deformability of the conveyor aiding the controlled compensating movements of the carry-along elements.
The movements of the latter are controlled by form-fitting guides, in particular by lateral, encircling guide grooves, in which guide rollers of the carry-along elements run during transportation. The shape and/or progression of the guide groove determines the relative movements of the carry-along elements.
The conveyor according to the invention is particularly advantageously suitable for transporting cigarette groups within a packaging machine for cigarettes. The articles or cigarettes, may be transported by carry-along elements or by pockets which are connected to the conveyor.